Thought about you
by AllyLovesYou
Summary: Just a short songfic to the song "thought about you" by ryan woodward.  "God, how I miss your smile. But after a while i come to realize that your really gone, and it makes every part of me ache."


So, I watched the music video to the song "thought of you" by ryan woodward and found it just so amazingly beautiful that I couldn't resist! I had to do a shules deathfic about it. I hope you like it, and if you haven't seen the music video, watch it! Its sooooooo beautiful!

Always happy about reviews!

AllyLovesYou.

3 3 3

_Woke up and wished that I was dead_

_With an aching in my head_

_I lay motionless in bed_

The sun streams trough the window and I stir. Slowly opening my eyes I look at the ceiling. I remember when I used to think this was all a dream. Waking up, seeing your side of the bed empty and calling your name all over again. Hoping you would just appear in the door, smiling.

God, how I miss your smile.

But after a while I come to realize that your really gone, and it makes every part of me ache.

_Thought of you and where you gone _

_And the world spins madly on_

But when the warm of the sun tickles my cheek and I close my eyes, I can pretend your still here, your lying near me. And it feels like I've got a part of you back. A part of you is still here.

And I open them and ask myself how you could just leave me. Cause it makes no sense at all.

_Everything that I said I'd do_

_Like make the world brand new_

_And take the time for you_

The whole apartment reminds me of you, everything reminds me of you. ´Cause truth is, you were my life. And I think of all the promises I made, of the ones you didn't believe I would keep.

You never gave me the chance to. You made me a broken man.

_I just got lost and slept right trough the dawn_

_And the world spins madly on_

And there is nothing keeping me alive, so I died with you. And while the rest of me is falling apart, everyone else just lives on. And it confuses me. How they don't see that something is missing. Don't they feel the same emptiness?

_I let the day go by_

_I always say goodbye_

_I watch the stars from my window still_

And I feel like a machine living trough the day. Doing everything on Autopilot. Smiling for Gus. Annoying Lassie. ´Cause somebody has to keep him from remembering that he also is not the same without you. And sometimes when he has nothing to do, I see him standing there and his look falls to your old desk, and he seems so lost. Like he remembers that he lost you, that once he wasn't all alone. So I distract him. Keep him from remembering.

And at night I lie in bed, facing your side, before turning around. It always hurts the same, this small movement. It's like saying goodbye all over again.

Sometimes though, I see you lying on your side, and I just sleep facing you. Sometimes I can't say goodbye anymore. I did it far too often. So when you come back for a night, I try to keep you here.

It always hurts more in the morning.

_The whole world is moving and I'm standing still_

But I don't mind. Because it always hurts. And seeing you is worth all they pain of the world.

I told you once. Told you if I could, I would take all your pain. You didn't let me. Instead you died. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. It means it just hurts a thousand times worse. ´Cause youre not here to make it better.

And life is flashing before my eyes.

_Woke up and wished that I was dead_

_With an aching in my head_

_Lay motionless in bed_

_The night is here_ _and the day is gone_

_And the world spins madly on_

The sun streams trough the window and I stir. There once was a Time I woke up to your smiling face. Why does it seem so long ago?

Every now and then I think it never happened at all. And you never happened at all. It hurts more than thinking youre dead.

Every now and then I see your face in the crowd. And I know its not you. But I make myself believe it is. Afterwards it hurts more than ever.

Every now and then I think I'm finally over you. I always know I'm not. They say it never hurts trying. But somehow it always does.

And I realize I'm not ready for letting you go.

_I thought of you and where you'd gone_

_And the world spins madly on_

And I realize I will never be.

Somehow that doesn't hurt at all.

Probably ´Cause I knew it all along.

3 3 3

So, yeah I know. Songfics/deathfics aren't really mine. But I thought I could try anyway.

R&R!

AllyLovesYou!


End file.
